only you
by xblackdevil
Summary: " aku hanya mencintaimu " dan " hanya kamu orang yang memiliki hatiku"/' bagaimana jika ia menyukainya, bagaimana jika dia meninggalkanku karena bosan, bagaimana jika cepat atau lambat dia akan memutuskanku, bagaimana...'/　　　　'ya tuhan... sebrengssek apa diriku'/akashi pov/ maaf author masih newbe / always akakuro slight akafuri/ lime sedikiiiiiiiit, newbe so another time lemon


**Pair : **akakuro dong... sedikit akamayu dan akafuri

**Disclaimer:** kalau aku adalah Akashi dengan seluruh keabsolutannya, aku minta om (?) Tadatoshi Fujimaki membuat aku dan Kuroko menjadi pasangan sehidup #ihAkashialay#dilemparguntingentahdarimana

**WARNING :** yaoi, typo bertebaran, maaf untuk pecinta akafuri dan akamayu. INI DRAMA. Akashi pov. Masih rate T kok meski ada very very implisit lemon itupun di akhir.

Author masih newbie jadi mohonbantuahnya ^^v. Asli kyuu yang buat kok... :3

Don laik don rid (don't like don't read)

Only you

Pada dasarnya laki-laki itu suka bermain cinta dan mengais kasih sayang sebanyak-banyaknya. Kata-kata " aku hanya mencintaimu " dan " hanya kamu orang yang memiliki hatiku" bisa dibilang hanya omong kosong belakang yang bahkan mengucapkannya pun semudah mengucapkan nama lengkap diri sendiri. Dan itu pun terjadi padaku.

Akashi seijuurou, anak tunggal dari keluarga Akashi yang mempunyai kekayaan yang akan memakan waktu lama jika di paparkan satu persatu. Seorang laki-laki 'sempurna' – dalam berbagai arti – yang dapat dengan mudah menaklukkan perempuan atau laki-laki manapun. Seorang kapten basket dari SMP terkenal dari bidang basketnya. Aku tak mengenal akan kata kalah, aku selalu menang karena aku selalu benar.

Ku awali kisah cintaku di saat aku masih duduk di bangku SMP. Dia yang menawan hatiku adalah seseorang yang mempunyai hawa setipis kapas, mempunyai surai babyblue senada dengan matanya yang dapat membuatku ingat dengan indahnya langit musim panas. KUROKO TETSUYA. Saat itu setiap hari begitu indah dan sempurna. Dia mengerti cara meredakan emosiku, mengerti cara membuatku deg degan, dan bisa dengan sempurna mengeluarkan aura keegoisan ku untuk memilikinya. Apalagi dengan wajah dinginnya yang sangat – amat – jarang diperlihatkan senyu manisnya menjadikan ku penasaran seperti apa wajah tersenyumnya, dan saat aku melihat senyumnya, aku menjadi begitu menginginkannya menjadi hanya milikku, bukan milik anggota GoM, bukan milik buku tebal yang selalu dibacanya, bukan milik vanilla milkshake yang selalu di minumnya, dan bukan milik keluarga Kurokonya, hanya milik AKASHI SEIJUUROU.

Namun seperti kisah cinta kebanyakkan laki-laki egois di dunia ini, aku pun meluncurkan permintaan – baca:perintah – kepada para anggota GoM termasuk kekasihku yang manis itu untuk melanjutkan sekolah di tempat yang berbeda. Dan seharusnya aku tak seegois ini, hingga saat ini penyesalan terbesarku adalah titah yang kuberikan kepada mereka itu. damn it. Aku selalu meruntuki diriku sendiri setiap mengingat kejadian itu, kejadian yang membuatku hancur seperti ini.

Entah setelah mendengar titiahku, saat perjalanan pulang dengan kekasihku ini suasana menjadi sedikit canggung. Aku melirik ke samping kananku dan melihat si babyblue tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada si biru.

"ada apa Tetsuya?" tanyaku sambil menggenggam tangannya. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala dan sesekali menyesap milkshake yang ku belikan beberapa saat lalu.

"Akashi-_kun_ akan bersekolah di mana?" dia mulai bertanya apa yang dari tadi menjadi salah satu pikirannya. " mungkin di Rakuzan, kau?" si surai babyblue tidak menoleh padaku, hanya memandangi jalan di bawah kakinya, seolah jalan itu lebih menarik dari pada diriku yang tampan. "entahlah Akashi-_kun, _aku masih belum memikirkannya" dan percakan itu terhenti saat kami berada di depan rumah yang bertuliskan 'Kuroko' di papan pengenalnya. Aku mulai mengacak rambutnya yang halus dan mencium keningnya. Tercium bau vanilla milkshake dari tubuhnya, aku suka itu. dan setelahnya aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Kyuu—kyuu—kyuu

Ini adalah awal aku masuk SMA. Aku memasuki SMA terkenal di Kyoto yaitu Rakuzan dan yang kudengar kekasihku bersekolah di SMA seirin yang bagiku belum terkenal. Kami mulai menjalin LDR selama hampir 10 bulan, hubunganku dengannya masih sangat mesra. Aku masih menyempatkan waktu di hari liburku untuk pergi ke Tokyo dan berkencan dengannya. Aku masih sering mendapat sms cinta dari Kuroko yang tidak pernah kuhapus hingga memory heandphoneku hampir penuh.

Namun LDR atau hubungan jarak jauh itu ibarat benang yang di tarik kedua ujungnya, jika terlalu kuat menariknya maka benang itu akan putus. Dan itu terjadi padaku. Keegoisanku terlalu menarik benang cinta yang ada di antara kami. Aku menemukan sosok seorang Tetsuya di dalam diri Mayuzumi Chihiro. Aku menjadikannya pengganti Tetsuya di SMA ini. aku tidak mengatakan 'putus' pada Tetsuya karena jauh didalam diriku aku masih sangat mencintainya dan tidak tega membuatnya menangis.

Aku menjadi sedikit serius pada Mayuzumi saat suatu hari aku berkunjung ke Tokyo bermaksud memberi kejutan manis pada kekasihku itu. tetapi yang ada malah aku yang dikejutkan dengan kejutan tak menyenangkan. Ia, Kuroko Tetsuya-ku, sedang pulang berduaan dengan salah satu temannya yang memilliki postur seperti Daiki dan dengan santainya mengacak – ngacak rambut kekasihku. Hampir aku ingin merajamnya dengan gunting-gunting imut di sakuku saat aku melihat salah satu senyum lembutnya. Pikiranku semakin kacau, kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk mulai menghampiri otakku. ' _bagaimana jika ia menyukainya, bagaimana jika dia meninggalkanku karena bosan, bagaimana jika cepat atau lambat dia akan memutuskanku, bagaimana...'_. aku begitu kalut dan kembali ke Kyoto saat itu juga tanpa memberi kabar tentang kunjunganku hari ini pada si imut itu.

Semenjak hari itu hubunganku dengannya menjadi cukup renggang. Aku jadi sering mengabaikan smsnya, jalan berdua dengan Chihiro, dan sedikit melupakan kekasih mungilku itu dengan jaranga mengunjunginya lagi dan memberi alasan-alasan konyol untuk tidak pergi ke Tokyo. Pernah ia bertanya karena menyadari perubahan sikapku yang menjadi dingin padanya. Aku hanya menjawab kalau aku hanya sedang lelah melatih para anggota – budak – ku untuk pertandingan Winter Cup. Ya Winter Cup. Aku bahkan tidak menyemangatinya seperti biasa saat tahu sekolahnya kalah dari sekolah Daiki.

Kyuu—kyuu—kyuu

Ini adalah hari pertama pertandingan Winter Cup di adakan, aku memanggil semua mantan anggota – budak – GoM untuk memberi dorongan semangat pada mereka. Sebenarnya tanpa mereka kertahui aku begitu menyayangi mereka dan memperhatian pada anggotaku, aku hanya menunjukkannya dengan tidak langsung. Ralat. Bukan semua karena hanya satu orang yang sangat mengerti aku dan sikap abnormalku yang memnberikan kasih sayangku dengan 'sedikit' menyakitkan itu. setelah mengirim beberapa sms pada mereka, tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu dan mereka sudah ada di didepanku. Tinggal Tetsuyaku. Ya dia masih milikku karena aku belum mau melepaskannya.

Tak terlalu lama menunggu, ia datang dengan seseorang berambut coklat di belakangnya. Lumayan imut, dia seperti anjing chihuahua milikku di rumah. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum pada sosok yang mengikuti Tetsuyaku. Aku kembali mengalihkan padanganku pada Tetsuya yang juga tengah memandangiku dan kambali memperhatikan teman – budak-budak – temanku. Dan saat aku melihat ada yang mendekati kami lagi, aku sedikit melirik dan kali ini moodku yang lumayan baik karena beretemu laki-laki mirip chihuahua kesayanganku menjadi memburuk seketika. Ia, sosok tinggi setinggi Daiki, bersurai merah gelap, beralis cepak. Ugh... mengapa ia kesini, apa Tetsuya ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia pacar barunya. Aku begitu marah hingga aku melemparkan guntung kearah wajahnya, lumayan... ia dapat menghindarinya. Aku pun menggunting poniku yang dulu pernah di puji oleh Tetsuya. Aku menatap tajam baik sosok merah di depanku atau sosok babyblue di sampingku. Aku benar – benar sangat marah saat itu.

Kyuu—kyuu—kyuu

Hari ini adalah hari semi final Winter Cup di adakan. Aku tengah mengawasi salah satu anggota – budak – ku yang paling berisik, ya dia KISE RYOTA. Salah satu orang yang masuk ke dalam blaklistku karena sering memeluk Kuroko seenak jidatnya. Namun ada yang membuatku geram, Kuroko Tetsuya yang tengah menonton juga, menyemangati si kuning itu saat dirinya tengah krisis angka dan menjadikannya semangat luar biasa. Okey aku akui aku sedikit cemburu pada si kuning itu saat ini,kenapa? Karena Tetsuyaku tak pernah menyemangati seperti itu padaku. Aku melirik kearah Tetsuya yang pandangannya masih terfokus pada lanpangan. Pandanganku beralih pada sosok laki-laki chihuahua yang sedang memandangiku gugup. Lucu dan menggemaskan. Moodku kembali membaik. Mungkin akan menyenangkan melihat ekspresi seperti mau mau malu miliknya jika menjadi paca- aduh, pikiran apa yang bertengger kepadaku, aku sudah memiliki Tetsuya dan Chihiro. Meski Tetsuya tak tau apa-apa tentang Chihiro yang beberapa bulan lalu menjadi pacarku. Tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan si surai biru yang setiap hari hampir ia campakkan, '_ya tuhan... sebrengssek apa diriku?'_

Kyuu—kyuu—kyuu

Tiba juga hari ini, hari dimana aku dan Tetsuyaku berada dalam satu lampangan lagi. Namun kali ini berbeda. Ia tidak dalam satu timku, ia menjadi musuhku sekarang. Aku hampir tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat melihat begitu kompaknya antara Tetsuyaku dengan si merah gelap yang aku ketahui beberapa saat lalu dari Momoi bernama Kagami. Shit Kagami!. Ia membuatku selalu geram tapi ku tutupi dengan wajahku yang tenang ini. aku begitu jengkel dan memanggil Chihiro untuk masuk dalam pertandingan. Dan wah, kurasa Tetsuya terkejut dengan kemampuan Chihiro dan kurasa Chihiro begitu cemburu dengan Tetsuya sehingga dia memanas-manasinya dengan mengatakan bahwa gaya Tetsuyaku sudah kuno. Aku tidak terima akan hal itu tapi aku tetap munutup mulut, mimperhatikan ekspresi terluka yang muncul di wajahnya. Ia di ganti karena tidak kosentrasi atau apalah aku tidak peduli. Dan yang membuatku senang adalah tim mereka mengeluarkan chihuahuaku untuk menjagaku. Oh dear, tunjukkan ekspresi ketakutanmu, kau tampak imut dan lucu dengan ekspresi itu. damn it. Aku berpikir aneh lagi saat melihat anak ini.

Kyuu—kyuu—kyuu

Pertandingan selesai dengan aku yang kembali menjadi pemenang. Hubunganku dengan Tetsuya masih renggang namun tidak terucap kata putus di mulut kami. Hubunganku dengan Chihiro sudah menjadi masa lalu karena aku menggantikan posisinya yang hanya menjadi 'umpan' di tim lawan. Sebenarnya saat itu ia masih bisa bermain normal dan kuyakin kami masih bisa menang, namun aku begitu kesal karena ia membuat Tetsuyaku hampir menangis dengan kata-kata tajamnya. Hanya aku yang boleh membuatnya menangis di bawahku. Hanya aku.

Tapi sikap brengsekku tidak hanya sampai disini. Aku bertanya pada Momoi siapa nama laki-laki chihuahua itu. FURIHATA KOUKI. Hem Kouki. Aku mulai mendekati dirinya. Aku mulai menikmati segala ekspresinya yang membuatku bahagia karena wajahnya yang lucu dan imut. Mungkin dia dapat membuatku berpaling dari Tetsuya. Hingga hari itu terjadi. Hari di mana semua terasa gelap dan menyesakkan. Hari dimana aku begitu membenci diriku karena kebrengsekanku selama ini. hari di mana ia melupakanku dan enggan mengingatku kembali.

31 januari 201X

Alarm heandphone ku bergetar saat aku sedang kencan di maji burger dengan pacarku, Kouki. Ya kami resmi pacaran dua minggu setelah pertandingan Winter Cup itu. hubungan kami sedang berada di musum semi. Sedangkan hubunganku dengan Tetsuya seperti berada di musim dingin yang beku. Aku tak pernah membalas sms dari Tetsuya, sangat jarang menemuinya, dan tiap kali ia menelepon aku hanya menjawab " aku sedang sibuk Tetsuya " atau "jangan sekarang Tetsuya" dan tak jarang aku menolak panggilannya.

Alarm itu, aku memandangi heandphoneku tanpa berkedip, sedikit melamun tapi lamunanku buyar saat Kouki sudah duduk di depanku.

" maaf lama Akashi-_san_" katanya sambil memasang muka gugup. Ya ampun sudah berapa kali ia kencan dengannya tapi masih memasang tampang gugup. Lucunya. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

" ia, tak apa Kouki sayang," kataku jail sambil tetap menunjukkan senyum manisku. Dan ya, pipinya berubah merah karena malu. '_duh manisnya, sepertia tetsu-'_ senyumku langsung hilang. Entah hari ini aku merasa sangat bersalah dan tidak tau aku bersalah pada siapa. Kouki memandangiku dengan tatapa heran kerena senyumanku yang hilang dengan tiba-tiba.

" aku ke toilet sebentar" aku ingin membasuh wajahku untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Aku beranjak dari kursi tempatku duduk dan meninggalkan heandphoneku di meja. Saat aku kembali kami kemballi berbincang – bincang namun ada ekspresi sedih di wajahnya. Dan saat aku bertanya, dia hanya mengucapkan " tidak apa-apa akash-_san_"

Hari sudah menjelang sore dan saatnya aku mengantarkan pacarku ini pulang dengan selamat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah di pikirkan oleh chihuahuakuini, aku hanya memberikan pelukan hangat, mengelus surai coklatnya, dan mengecup keningnya. Ia hanya tertawa dan beberapa detik kemudia ia terdiam membisu dengan wajah syoknya. Aku mengernyit heran dan detik berikutnya membuat nyawaku hampir melayang " Kuroko-_san _" tubuhku membatu. Aku tak berani menoleh kesebrang jalan di mana mata Kouki memandang. Tapi entah hentakan apa, aku menoleh dan mendapati wajah syok Kuroko – walau tetep inocent aku masih tau dia sedang syok – dan _bruk _, tas kresek berisi belanjannyapun jatuh. " oi, ada apa kuro-" tanya sosok laki-laki tinggi bersurai merah gelap a.k.a. Kagami terhenti saat mengetahui siapa sosok yang tengah membuat bayangannya terdiam. Aku memandangi mereka berdua " Tetsuya " gumamku lirih saat menatap ekspresi kecewanya. Dan saat ada bus lewat memisahkan kita aku tak melihat sosok itu berdiri di sana saat bus itu telah lewat, aku menemukan dia berlari seperti di kejar setan dan meninggalkan Kagami yang meneriaki namanya dan melirikku tajam. Aku ingin mengejarnya, tapi kakiku seperti di paku. Bukannya aku ingin putus dengannya? Aku memeluk Kouki lagi dengan erat, seperti ingin meyakinkan bahwa keputusanku tidak mengejar Tetsuya adalah benar. Aku benar karena selalu menang. Aku bernar...kan? untuk pertamakalinya aku mempertanyakan kebenaranku.

Tapi tindakanku saat itu adalah salah. Salah dan merupakan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku.

Kyuu—kyuu—kyuu

Seminggu kemudian aku kembali datang ke Tokyo. Sebenarnya aku enggan untuk menginjakkan kaki di Tokyo ini. terlalu banyak kenangan manis dan sekarang menjadi kenangan pahit untuk selamanya. Hubunganku dengan Tetsuya menjadi sangat buruk. Ia tak pernah mengirim sms, menelepon atau memberi kabar apapun padaku. Seperti dia telah benar-benar pergi dari kehidupanku. Dan seminggu ini aku seperti begitu bodoh di duniaku. Aku tak konsentrasi dalam pelajaran, aku tidak berhasil memasukkan bola satupun saat latihan, aku akan seperti mayat hidup saat tidak melakukan apapun. Astaga... sebeginikah dampat Tetsuya dalam hidupku? Aku ingin mengirim sms dan telpon untuk sekedar bertanya keadaan atau sedikit menjelaskan kejadian kemarin. Tapi egoku terlalu besar untuk sekedar memencet kontak Tetsuya pada heandphoneku.

Dan saat ini aku sudah di Tokyo karena permintaan Kouki. Ia mengancamku untuk putus jika tidak ke Tokyo hari ini. kita berjalan berdampingan setelah dia menjemputku di stasiun. Namun ada yang menjadikan jarak antara kami, rasa canggung ini membuatku semakin tak tahan.

"ano... Akashi-_saní"_ aku berhenti berjalan saat kurasakan ada tangan yang menarik ujung lenganku. Aku menoleh ke arah Kouki dan menemukan ekspresi sedih. Aku hampir mengeluarkan pertanyaan saat ada tangan lain yang menonjokku dari sampingku. Aku melirik tajam. Siapa yang berani menonjokku? Saat aku melihat sosok yang menonjokku aku sedikit kaget.

" . .DAIKI?" tanyaku dengan penuh penekanan di setiap pertanyaan yang terdengar sebagai ancaman. Tapi kurasa itu tak mempan padanya karana wajah garang Daiki tidak berubah sedetik pun "karena kau bergitu BRENGSEK Akashi" ia menarik kemejaku dan mengankat ku sehingga jarak wajahnya dengan wajahku begitu dekat.

"aku telah merelakan tetsu padamu karena kukira kau akan menjaganya! Tapi dugaanku salah, kau telah menghancurkan kepercayaannya padamu. Kau tau! Dia begitu setia padamu, tapi kau malah bersenang – senang dengan yang lain! Kau kira ia tidak tau kau bermain dengan siapa saja, hah?! Kau tidak pantas... kau BRENGSEK" sekali lagi ia memukul tepat di pipiku yang satunya. Cih! Tidak hanya aku yang selingkuh idiot!. Ingin rasanya aku menyumpahinya begitu saat ada tangan lain yang kembali menarik kemejaku.

" gara-gara Akashi... gara –gara kau, Kurokochii menjadi seperti ini. gara- gara kau Kurokochii menjadi seperti sekarang ini, dasar manusia rendah!" ia melemparku dengan seluruh tenaganya. Deg. Aku mulai merasakan firasat buruk tenteng ini. " maksug kalaian apa hah?...MAKSUD KALIAN APA? Tidak hanya aku yang berselingkuh, ia yang pertama kali selingkung deng laki-laki ini!"aku menunjuk salah satu orang yang ikut dengan mereka.

Orang yang kutunjuk kembali menarikku, ia menarikku dengan kuat melebihi tarikan Daiki atau ryuta " siapa yang selingkuh dengannya ha? Aku ini milik Aomine! Aku memang pernah menyukainya. Tapi dia menolakku mentah-mentah karena dia masih milikmu. Idiot!" "aku tak mengira kau begitu rendah Akashi" kata midorima sambil membenarkaan kacamatamanya. Hei mengapa mereka semua mengroyokku. Apa ini suruhan Kuroko. Cih. " KENAPA KALIAN MEMBELANYA HAH?yang salah disini tidsk hanya aku!" aku berteriak kepada mereka. Entah mereka akan mendengarku atau tidak. " yang salah di sini memang kau Akashi! Gara – gara kau Kuroko kecelakaan dan saat ini enggan untuk kembali mengenal dunia!" damn it. Hatiku begitu sakit dan kepalaku terasa mau pecah. '_apa yang mereka bicarakan. Bohong kan... bohongkan...'_ " apa yang kau bicarakan?APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN!?"tanganku begitu gemetaran. " kau akan tau jika kau masih punya hati " tubuh ku dilempar. Sakit. Bukan karena punggungku yang langsung terkena tanah, tapi hatiku yang berasa sakit. " aku benar- benar membenci akasichin yang seperti ini" lalu mereka meninggalkanku dengan Kouki yang masih diam membatu disini. Ia berjongkok dan menyentuhku lembut.

" maaf Akashi-_san._ Aku memang manusia hina yang egois. Aku sangat mencintai Akashi-_san -"_ia membantuku berdiri. Ada raut wajah sedih di sana. " aku memang menyukai Akashi-_san_, tapi Akashi-_san _menyukai Kuroko-_san_ dan sebaliknya. Aku hanya menjadi pengecut yang tak ingin mengakuinya" "apa yang kau bicarakan Kouki, aku mencintaimu"aku membelai rambutnya. Entah ada rasa sakit saat mengucapkannya. " tak usah membohongiku Akashi-_san._ Aku tau kau begitu menyayanginya sampai lubuk hatimu yang terdalam. Kau tak pernah menghapus sms darinya, saat kita kencan terakhirkali juga, kau sebenarnya ingin menemui kurok-_san_ kan? Bukan begitu sayang padanya Akashi-_san._ Hanya saja kau takut mengakuinya dan kau takut Kuroko-_san_ akan meningglkanmua dan memilih Kagami." Ia menurunkan tanganku dari kepalanya secara perlahan. "aku tidak menyayanginya Kouki. Aku mencintaimu. Sudahlah, kita pergi dari sini kau ingin kita kencan kan?" aku menarik tangannya untuk pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini. tapi aia tak mau beranjak, aku ingin bertanya saat ia mengatakan hal tak terduga.

" jika kau tidak menyayanginya, kanapa kau menangis Akashi-_san_?" aku kembali terdiam. " aku memanggil Akashi-_san_ kesini bukan untuk berkencan. Aku memanggilmu untuk memintamu mengakhiri ini semua. Hubungan ini tidak benar Akashi-_san_. Kalian saling mencintai dan harus terpisah karena keegoisanku. Aku tak ingiin menjadi seperti itu Akashi-_san._ Aku terlalu bodoh untuk berpikir dapat mimisahkan kalian. Nyatanya kau memang masih sangat mencintainya dibanding aku bahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau hanya terlalu naif untuk tidak mengakuinya." Ia melepaskan genggamanku dan aku masih setia menunduk. " Ia mengalami tabrak lari saat ingin menyelamatkan anak yang mirip denganmu. Kau tau apa kata-kata terakhirnya? '_gomen Akashi-kun, aishiteru, jangan benci padaku'_. Hah... aku memang makhluk hina rupanya, bahkan ia masih mencintaimu disaat terakhirnya" aku tak bisa menahan air mataku. Apakah semua berakhir seperti ini. maaf Tetsuya, aku memang brengsek, manusia rendah dan idiot. Maaf Tetsuya. Maaf...

Kouki menarik tanganku dan mengecup bibirku pelan seakan ia benar-benar rapuh. " selamat tinggal... Akashi-_san"_ ia meletakkan sepucuk kertas di tanganku kemudian berjalan menjauhiku. Aku membaca surat itu dengan seksama dan berlari setelahnya, tak menghiraukan pandangan Kouki yang menoleh padaku dengan senyum mirisnya. Maaf Kouki, maafkan aku.

Kyuu—kyuu—kyuu

Di ruangan ini, diruangan serba putih ini aku menemukan sesosok laki-laki rapuh yang sangat kurindukan. Aku tak peduli dengan memar di wajah maupun tubuhku karena hantaman sana sini oleh mantan anggota GoM dan Kagami sebelum di perbolehkan memasukki ruangan ini.

Aku membelai wajahnya yang tampak pucat dengan hati-hati seperti tak ingin ia hancur di tanganku. Oh, betapa aku merindukan kulitnya yang lembut, surainya yang halut dan aroma vanila yang masih melekat meKyuu-kyuu-kyuuun samar walaupun si empunya berbaring tak sadarkan diri selama seminggu. Aku telah memberinya kado ultah terburuk dalam hidupnya aku begitu membenci diriku sendiri.

" Tetsuya... aku datang. Kau merindukanku? Tentu tidak ya, kau begitu benci padaku sampai-sampai kau enggan untuk membuka mat indahmu itu." aku mulai terlihat gila dengan berbicara sendiri di sini. "maafkan aku Tetsuya, maukah kau memaafkanku? Tapi apa aku yang hina ini masih pantas mendapatkan maafmu? Bangun dan jawab aku Tetsuya." Aku mulai mencium kening, pipi, hidung dan bibirnya dengan lembut takut tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan dari bibir merah itu.

Sebenarnya kondisi Kuroko sudah di bilang baik, ia sudah melewati masa kritisnya dan seharusnya dapat membuka matanya semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk menutup matanya. Ia lebih memilih memimpikan Akashi yang mencintainya dari pada bangun tanpa ada Akashi di sampingnya. Apakah itu pemikirannya? Tapi Akashi sudah ada disampingnya. Ia tak melepas ciumannya hingga sepasang kelopak mata si empu bergerak dan perlahan terbuka.

"Tetsuya" mataku berbinar saar melihat Tetsuya siuman. Aku segera memencet tombol didinding ruangan itu untuk segera memanggil suster atau dokter untuk Tetsuyaku. Ia memandangku cukup lama dan sedetik kemudian membuatku tercekat dan tak bisa berkata-kata.

"kau...siapa?"oh tidak jangan jangan ia... jangan bilang ia..." kau tidak mengenalnya Kurokochii?" tanya Kise yang tiba-tiba di sampingku. Oh jangan, itu pertanyaan yang tak ingin kulintarkan... "akau tak mengenalnya... em, Kise-kun" ._fine_. kau mengenalnya dan tidak mengenalku. Damn it. Ternyata tidak hanya Kise yang di ingat, ia mengingat semua orang selain aku, apa dia menghukumku? Tetsuya hukumlah aku dengan apa saja tapi jangan dengan melupakanku, seperti aku... tak berharga saja.

"apa?" aku coba bertanya lagi, berharap sosok putih yang di kenal dokter ini berkata salah atau lidahnya terpeleset dengan entah apa. " maaf Akashi-_san_, kurasa amnesia yang di derita Kuroko-_san_ dikarenakan syok yang sangat hebat dan pemikirannya pada objek tersebut sangat kuat. Tapi kurasa ini tidak permanent tapi tidak bisa di prediksikan kapan dapat kembali." Oh hell. Mungkin ini memang hukuman yang harus aku tanggung. Tapi aku tak akan melepasnya. Tak akan untuk kedua kalinya. Maaf Tetsuya, aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku lagi. Karena kamu dan hanya kamu yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku, Akashi Tetsuya.

Omake

Sudah hampir satu tahun dan memang ingatan Tetsuya kembali lagi saat tidak sengaja ia jatuh dari tangga sekolahnya dan langsung membuatku keluar dari kelas untuk menuju ke Tokyo menggunakan pesawat pribadi yang kubeli beberapa hari setelah kejadian amnesia itu untuk lebih mudah menemui Tetsuyaku tersayang.

Dan karena ingatannya kembali itu ia mendiamiku dan mencuekiku sampai berbulan-bulan. Hubunganku dengan Kouki turun menjadi teman, tapi tak apa, aku sudah memiliki Tetsuya sebagai pendamping hidupku. Usahaku yang mati – matian untuk mendapat maaf dari Tetsuya pun mendapat hasil, ia mulai membuka kembali hatinya padaku.

Dan saat ini saat ia membuka pintu di depanku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menjadikannya miliku. Hanya miliku. Dan dengan setting romantis di belakangku ini kuberharap jawaban ya dari mulutnya yang manis itu.

Cklek

Suara pintu terdengan merdu di telingaku. Pintu itu seakan menyembunyikan sosok yang tengah menambat hatiku. Sosok itu muncul dari balik pintu dengan menggunkan pakaian yang terbilang manis. Kurasa ini ide pelatihnya dan Momoi yang menyuruh Kuroko memakah gaun – padahal dia laki-laki – dengan wig yang senada dengan rambut aslinya.

"Tetsuya, kau memang manis dan imut jika memakai pakaian wanita." Aku mendekatinya dan mencium lembut bibir merahnya. Perlahan aku menarik wig itu hingga jatuh. " tapi kau jauh lebih manis dan imut jika menjadi dirimu sendiri" aku hanya memandang majahnya yang menjadi merah saat ini walau tertutupi gelapnya malam dan hanya pencahayaan lilin di sekeliling kita aku masih tetap bisa melihat warna cantik itu. " kalau bukan pelatih dan Momoi-_san_ yang memaksa, aku takkan mau" jawabnya monoton dengan sedikit mengembungkan pipiny. Imut...

"Akashi-_kun_ juga tampandengan setelan jasmu" bicaranya sedikit menyindir. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul. " sampai kapan kau memanggilku Akashi-_kun_? Bahkan aku selalu memanggil Tetsuya,nama kecil mu?" ia sedikit bergerak gelisah "ah tapi tak apa, sebab hari ini kau adalah seorang Akashi juga" senyum jailku membuat ia menjadi sedikit salah tingkah. Aku mulai memosisikan diriku seperti seorang pangeran yang akan melamar putrinya dan mengajukan kotak berisi cincin bermanik merah dan biru sebagai hiasannya kearah Tetsuya. "maukah kau, Kuroko Tetsuya, mengubah namamu menjadi Akashi Tetsuya dan menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya, baik susah maupun senang?" kurasa wajahnya sudah semerah rambutku saat ini. dengan perlahan ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan membuatkan senang luar biasa. Aku memakaikan cincin dan menciumnya. Ciuman ini beralih lebih intim dari biasanya. Walau kami sering melakukannya, ini adalah malam yang tak pernah di lupakan oleh aku maupun 'istriku'. Apalagi kata-kata yang memang selalu inginku dengar terucap dari mulutnya saat aku tengah memeluknya dibawahku.

"ah... sei... seijoorou-_kun_...suki...sukida...ah...hah"

Aku pun memeluknya erat dan menjadikannya milikku, hanya milikku.

The end

Gomen...gomen... ini ff pertama kyuu, jadi nggak terlalu memuaskan. Sory bagi pecinta akafuri dan akamayu bukan maksud kyuu untuk menjelekkan meraka...

Nah, kyuu udah nulis nih, minta repiunya dong... ^^


End file.
